As Seen on TV
by Coppersquid
Summary: Melissa finds herself aboard the TARDIS with the Doctor, and she is accompanied by her two companions, creatures from a different world themselves. The Fiends are creatures gifted to me (not created by me) made by a very gifted artist on FA (/user/chow-chow/), do not use them for your own personal use. Thank you.


Melissa finds herself aboard the TARDIS with the Doctor, and she is accompanied by her two companions, creatures from a different world themselves. The four of them go on an adventure, or two, or many.

The Fiends are creatures gifted to me (not created by me) made by a very gifted artist on FA ( user/chow-chow/), do not use them for your own personal use. Thank you.

* * *

"They're brilliant!" He yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. Melissa had to cover her ears from the shriek he had let out.

"Yes, they are, and now they're probably deaf too." She said, sarcastically as she lowered her hands, and laid one on the mane of Calufrax. She had never seen the Doctor so excited over a new creature on board the TARDIS. She and her two Fiends eyed him carefully, as the trench coated man aimed a small, screwdriver of some sort at them. Calufrax growled slightly, causing the Doctor to let out a small oops before explaining.

"This!" He exclaimed as he lifted the thing in the air so they all could see, "Is a Sonic Screwdriver! Made it myself, works on everything. Creatures, metal, you name it. It can send signals, detect alien life forms, open and close doors –"

"It does not work on wood." Calufrax interrupted.

"Sorry?" The Doctor looked at Calufrax, confused and perplexed.

"Does it not work on wood?" Calufrax repeated.

The Doctor looked at the Screwdriver, then back to Calufrax, then to Melissa, "How did he –" Then back to Calufrax, "How did you know that?"

Melissa shrugged, "He knows things.." She said non-chalantly, and began to walk around the TARDIS, The Doctor then pointed the Screwdriver at the two Fiends, did a little reading and read the screwdriver.

"Impossible." He said quietly, "This is –"

"Impossible, ya I know right? Bigger on the inside! Incredible! Time Lord Tech really is awesome." Melissa exclaimed, venturing around the TARDIS.

The Doctor let his arm fall to his side, "How do you know about Time Lords, we've only just met?"

Melissa laughed, "You mean we just materialized inside your TARDIS on a crazy random happenstance." She turned to look at The Doctor.

"Crazy ran- what? No no.." He shook his head, and ran across the metallic floor over to Melissa, "You're not supposed to know about the TARDIS- - How did you know it was called.. Never mind, how do you know I'm a Time Lord?" His eyes were wide, with what she could only guess was admiration.

She shrugged, "It's a show back home, I'm addicted to it, I actually named those two after planets from that show. Calufrax and Kariss." She pointed to each respectively as she said their names aloud. The Doctor turned, running his hands through that crazy head of hair he had.

"A show? Like on the tellie? As in not real?" For being The Doctor this seemed a bit too much for him, after all he had been through - - and being portrayed as a fictional character was distressing. Melissa sighed; he was certainly more impressive on the 'tellie'. The Doctor let out a long exhale, the leaned against a rail, looking at the Fiends, then back to Melissa.

"So, where you're from, I am just a show, and these.." He gestured to the Fiends, "These are accepted as real things?"

Melissa Laughed again, "You are really hung up on this aren't you?" She smiled and patted his arm, "Relax champ, you have plenty of people where I'm from who "know" you're real, and don't even know about the boys." She had kept them the best kept secret next to the fact that she was screaming inside because of the fact she was in the TARDIS and with The Doctor right now.

"Ah." He said simply, "Well that's good enough I s'pose, and, if I may, have your name?"

She grabbed the sides of her shirt and pulled them to the side, mocking a curtsey, "Oh my, I do apologize, I beg your pardon, name's Melissa." She let go of her shirt standing straight again.

"A pleasure, and I'm –" He began before being interrupted by a lurching of the TARDIS, causing all four of them to go sprawling all over the place.

"Doctor!" Melissa yelled, trying to get back to her feet.

"Yes, precisely!" He smiled at her, but was met with a frown.

"Doctor!" She yelled at him, assuming he knew they were crashing at the present moment.

"Oh, right, crashing!" As if he forgot what was happening. With a few flipping levers, and button smashing and a few other things he sonic'd with the Screwdriver, the TARDIS landed with it's historic sound, and sat itself heavily on the ground. When it had finally settled, The Doctor and Melissa both heaved themselves off the floor, and she looked at him, "Where, and when are we?" She asked, both anxious and excited.

"Not sure," He said running to the TARDIS door, Melissa on his heels, and her Fiends on hers. "But I am about to find out." He beamed at her, extending his hand, "Come with me."

Without a second thought, she grabbed his hand, and turned to her Fiends, who smiled back at her, they were finally on a real adventure. The Doctor opened the door, and Melissa gasped as he pulled her forward, out the door.


End file.
